


Bohm Baby!

by AnitaB



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Touch (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: Should I have written a future flash sequel when the first fic has stalled… probably not. But I did.  Clea/Martin future married fic, future pregnant fic, future family fic.  Here's to the short but precious Touch (tv) universe and its people. And no, I couldn't resist the title.  It was absolutely necessary.
Relationships: Martin Bohm/Clea Hopkins-bohm
Series: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bohm Baby!

Title: Bohm Baby!  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's notes: Should I have written a future flash sequel when the first fic has stalled… probably not. But I did. Clea/Martin future married fic, future pregnant fic, future family fic. Here's to the short but precious Touch (tv) universe and its people. And no, I couldn't resist the title. It was absolutely necessary. 

Bohm Baby!  
by AnitaB

It really shouldn't surprise her anymore. But somehow it still did, every single time it happened. Jake had gotten so much better with touch in general, but this… this was something else. Clea couldn't help but go unnaturally still every time Jake Bohm jerked to a stop at her toes, dropped to his knees and put both hands wide and flat over the curve of her stomach to commune silently with the baby inside. 

Well, that baby was his little brother or sister. It made a kind of sense. From the day they'd sat him down and told him that Clea was pregnant, Jake had become fascinated with her stomach. Even before she'd started showing at all, Jake had touched her stomach at least once or twice a week. It was like he was actually checking on the baby. As she'd gotten further along, the 'check-up's had gotten more frequent and longer. 

Now, with only a few weeks left before her due date, it was routine for Jake to spent a few minutes at least three or four times a day pressed against her baby bump. 

"Hey, buddy… how's our baby doing in there?" Clea slowly ran the tips of her fingers against the curls of his hair. Jake would let her know if he wanted skin contact or not then. And he hadn't freaked out at that kind of touch in years. 

The smile on Jake's face told her all she needed to know. The youngest Bohm was doing great if its big brother had any idea. That big brother cat-nuzzled his cheek into her palm before then pressing that same cheek into the curve of her stomach just in time for the baby to start thumping in exactly the same spot. Just like always. With everything she knew about him, Jake probably knew way more than he ever let on. Predicting when and where his little sibling was going to kick next… that was child's play. 

"How's our baby doing?" Martin's voice came just seconds before his heat pressed close along the line of her back. Strong arms closed around her waist and two sets of her Bohm men had hands warming her stomach. The last tension melted out of her spine as the heat of her boys settled in through her skin and went straight to her heart. She watched as Martin did the fingertips through dark curls thing to get nuzzled himself with another wide smile. "That good, huh, Jake? Think we'll see him sometime soon?"

Jake rolled his eyes in a familiar response in this months old argument. Martin seemed convinced that the baby was going to be a boy. Jake had been voting for a baby girl. Without words of course, but every single item Jake had put in their shopping cart for a baby had included some shade of pink. Currently stored in Jake's room was a collection of toys and baby clothes that he would count and rearrange on days he seemed to need the comfort of numbers. On particularly good days, he would build shapes on the nursery floor with his favorite pieces out of the pink collection. He had even argued in his usual wordless fashion to paint the baby's room pink and purple instead of the yellows and greens they ended up picking.

Clea hadn't yet sided out loud, but if she had to… well, Jake never seemed to be wrong about anything. But she was enjoying the battle from the sidelines. It seemed to make her Bohm gentlemen spend more time with her tummy trying to convince the unborn child to join their side of the battle. And Clea wasn't about to deny absolutely loving the extra time with all of her boys. 

And her girl. 

Martin cuddled closer at her back as Jake covered one of his father's hands with his own and guided it to cover the spot the baby was using for a soccer ball. Clea laid her hand over both of theirs and felt herself cuddle into the warmth and touch of all of the most important people in her world. 

Even the one currently sitting on her bladder and kicking her repeatedly to get to her brother and father. Clea wasn't the only girl enjoying the time and attention of their boys. "Yeah, I think the baby's gonna come soon and then you two will have to stop arguing about the gender."

"Then we'll be fighting about who gets to cuddle the baby." Martin pressed even closer, pulled her even tighter to his chest, brushing a soft kiss to her cheek and claiming Jake's hand in one of his. 

"Don't even think I'm staying out of that battle, my boys. Mama gets just as much cuddle time or there's going to be a big problem." 

Both her boys looked at her with matching expressions of disappointment, but it was Martin who put it in words. "But… Clea, you're already months and months ahead of both of us. And we want to help, don't we, Jake? We can take care of him when you need a break. New moms never get enough sleep." A head of dark curls bounced with how hard Jake nodded his agreement even as he gave his father a now routine 'it's a girl' glare. 

"And when I want a break, I'll be grateful for the help. But a baby kicking me from the inside is not the same as cuddling one on the outside. Mama gets baby-time and not just for diaper changes which both of you will be helping do." Clearly her voice and her face were very convincing at the moment because both her boys merely sighed and nodded their mutual silent agreement before their attention turned back to the mound of her stomach and its new Bohm baby cargo. Clea smiled and let Martin take a little more of her weight for a few more moments of four hands on her skin and Jake's curls between her fingers. "Good. Now mama wants to get off her feet and a baby off her bladder, so let's move this to the couch."

"Yes, ma'am," Martin's voice was warm against her ear and carried amusement. His arm curled around her waist as he shifted to a walking position at her side. "Jake, run and grab a blanket, please." Jake disappeared from the floor at her feet while Martin helped her curl into the most comfortable position on her side in the cushiest section of the couch. He put her absolute favorite pillow into its place at the small of her back and fluffed the pillow to go under her head. "Better?" Jake reappeared with a pink blanket in hand and a glare for his father on his face before he smiled down at Clea and tucked the fabric under her feet at the bottom end and around her belly at the top end. 

Yup… this was… "So much better. All I'm missing is a little company." Now both her boys were smiling as they fit themselves into their spots in this puzzle. Martin settled at her ankles to pull her feet into his lap and push strong thumbs into the achy spots at her arches. Jake curled on the floor next to her hip and draped one hand over her belly after cat-nuzzling the spot the baby was still kicking. As soon as he settled, so did the baby. Now the pressure was off her bladder and the ache in her back let up. Now she was surrounded and filled with a gentle comfortable warmth from her boys and her girl. "Now, I'm perfect." 

000


End file.
